The delivery of precise measurable and adjustable amounts of liquid to receptacles is important. This is particularly so in areas of scientific, chemical and medical analysis.
This invention relates to providing accurate amounts of liquid to receptacles. In particular, the invention is concerned with accurately dispensing multiple amounts of liquid from a liquid supply to multiple receptacles contained in a microtitration plate.
Conventional means for delivering liquid to microtitration plates operate with a system where the liquid supply is controlled by pneumatic, hydraulic or mechanical means. Relatively complex and cumbersome techniques are used for setting these means to adjust the liquid supply. Usually, a system would operate where a platten would move between different mechanical stops. Alternatively, different pneumatic or hydraulic pressure arrangements are used as a determinant of ensuring that the correct amount of liquid is delivered to wells. To adjust the systems, mechanical manipulation of component parts or pressure variations are necessary to adjust or fine-tune the amounts of liquid to be delivered to the wells.
The invention seeks to provide a system for the accurate, adjustable and measurable control of the supply of liquid to receptacles in a manner minimizing the problems of the prior art.